Get a few scotches in him and he'll hit on anything in a 5 mile radius
by BrandyGold
Summary: Based on the line Madison says in Heart. Madison: You get a few scotches in him and he starts hitting on anyone in a five mile radius. You know the type? Sam: (glances at Dean) Yeah, I do. Wincest SMUT! This is a multiple chapter story with angst at first but lots of fluff and sex later. BDSM, crossdressing, knife/blood kink, maybe some club scenes, just read! You'll love!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so this is a progressive story. Probably gonna be a few chapters so just bear with me! Me and my muse and bff the-green-stag wrote this together and we hope you guys like it! First chapter is pretty vanilla in comparison to the others. Chapter updates are based on reviews and how quickly I edit! If you like the story please let us know! If we know people want to read it we will update sooner! Not really any kinks in this chapter but there will be lotttts in probably the next two. This is more to get the story going! Love you guys! please review and let us know what you think! **

**xoxo**

**Brandy **

* * *

***flashback***

_Madison: You get a few scotches in him and he starts hitting on anyone in a five mile radius. You know the type?_

_Sam: (glances at Dean) Yeah, I do. (Dean glares) _

After a particularly emotional case, Sam and Dean decided to take a few days off from 'work'. Sam spent his days sitting in the motel room on his computer, or outside taking a walk for some fresh air. Dean celebrated in the only way he knew how, at the bar.

Somewhere after midnight, right after Sam had gotten out of the shower and ready for bed, Dean stumbled in. Drunk off his ass.

"SAMMY!" He bellowed with a half empty bottle of Jack clutched in his right hand.

"Dean!" Sam scolded, "It's after midnight! People are trying to sleep!"

Dean slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, giggling.

"But _Sammmmy_" he whined loudly, "I missed you!"

Sam shook his head at his overly drunk brother and chuckled, "Come on dude, let's get you in bed"

"You read my mind Sammy"

Sam raised a confused eyebrow at Dean, chalking his weird behavior up to drunkenness. He walked over to his older brother, in only a towel, and held out his hand for him to take, "Come on, I'll help you to the bed."

"….Damn Sammy"

Sam gave Dean a quizzical look before remembering he was still mostly naked and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, s-sorry. You literally came in just as I was getting out of the shower."

Dean's eyes felt like they were burning holes in Sam's skin.

"Um, let me just grab some pants" he stammered, growing uncomfortable.

Before Sam could get very far Dean grabbed his forearm hard, halting him from moving any further.

"D-Dean? What's wrong?"

Sam was yanked from his spot until he was flush against his older brothers body, a strong hand on his back keeping him still. Dean's tongue traced around the shell of Sam's ear before whispering hotly,

"Nothing's wrong Sammy boy, everything is _perfect_"

Dean dropped the bottle on the floor, freeing his hands for Sam's skin. He had barely traced down Sam's chest before the object of his affection held his wrists tightly.

"Dean," Sam growled, obviously not in a playing mood, "_What _are you doing?"

Dean smirked, too drunk to realize why Sammy was being so hesitant.

"Just- _appreciating_ all the hard work you put into this baby,"

He managed to pull one of his hands free. He resumed his tracing of Sam's still damp skin, dragging his nails from Sam's nipples to his belly button.

Sam shook his head, trying to clear it. He needed to put a stop to this. Now.

"Dean, stop. You're drunk ok? For god's sake you're _hitting on me!_ Have you forgotten I'm a guy and your _brother_?!"

Dean's beaming smile never faltered. "Forgotten? No Sammy, I haven't forgotten. More like, stopped caring."

Dean's fingers slipped underneath the towel, helping it off his younger brothers hips. He traced the prominent V of Sam's pelvis, leading right down to his clean shaven cock. He was able to trace all the way down to Sam's full, heavy looking, sack before Sam's voice broke his haze.

"D-Dean?"

"Yes baby?" Dean replied, raising his head up to meet sparkling blue eyes.

Sam's heart rate skyrocketed, his cock was hardening and he was quickly becoming dizzy with arousal. Terrified he'd fall he latched onto Dean hand, realizing what he was about to do.

"Dean- Dean we can't. We're blood." He stammered, backing up until the back of his knees hit the bed. When he saw his brother follow him, predatory gaze in his eyes, Sam shuffled away and tried to recover his horrendous blush.

"I-I'll go sleep in the impala, if you want some private time. I'll set up a porno for you ok?" He said, yanking his towel off the floor and securing it back on his hips. Before Sam could even move an inch he was being pushed back down and straddled by his big brother.

"I don't want a porno Sam, and I definitely don't want you to sleep in the impala."

Dean bit down on Sam's earlobe, sucking and pulling it between his teeth, "I want you here, with me."

Sam felt blood flow to his traitorous dick. I mean, anyone crawling all over him and caressing is body would cause a "man reaction" but this was Dean! His _brother,_ and he was drunk out of his fucking mind.

Sam groaned, trying to push Dean off but his intoxicated brother just rolled onto him and giggled. The older Winchester began pulling at Sam's shirt, lifting it up so he could see the thin trail of hair that lead to the inside of his jeans. Sam tried, so hard to tell Dean off, to push him away, but the second those lips started moving down Sam's abdomen he groaned " please" in the most whoreish voice he had ever uttered.

Dean pulled up and cracked a smile, "There we go baby, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Sam swallowed hard as his brother sat on his lap, pulling his little brother tight against his chest.

Long fingers began to run through the dark brown hair and Sam leaned into the soothing touch.

"Have I told you how much I love your hair Sammy? Please don't ever cut it."

The grip tightened and Dean pulled their faces together so they were only a breath apart.

"Can I kiss you Sammy? Please? I've wanted to for so long."

Sam's breath caught in his throat. He knew it was wrong, but the desperation in his brothers eyes mixed with his painful arousal made it difficult to say no.

Dean took Sam's hesitation as a confirmation and leaned in, his eyes slipping closed.

"Dean, wait. We shouldn't- you're drunk and one of us could get hurt-"

"You're hurting me now Sammy," Dean whimpered, a big pout of his lips "Please? Come on baby boy. Let your big brother take care of you."

"Dean NO!" Sam screamed, shoving Dean off him and grabbing his towel of the floor, tying it around his hips. "You stop this right now Dean, or I swear-I will make you regret it. You're fucking _wasted _Dean! You come home like this and start-"

Sam blushed hard, partly of anger but mostly of his own arousal.

"start _coming on_ to me! I'm your _brother _Dean! It's not supposed to be like this!"

Dean glared up from the floor. Face hot from embarrassment and anger

"You know what? **Fine!** Fuck you Sam! Find your own way back to Kansas. I'm done."

Dean grabbed his suitcase and jacket and stormed out the door, making sure to have it slam behind him. He fumbled with his pocket until he felt the cool metal of the keys on his fingers. He knew he shouldn't drive. He really _really_ shouldn't drive but he needed to get away from Sam. Pronto. Away from the feelings of complete and utter betrayal of the one person he still trusted. Dean tossed his bag in the back seat and turned the engine over. At 3 am, not many people were on the road. He saw maybe one blurry set of headlights throughout the entire drive. About 3 miles down the road he found another motel with a 'vacancy' sign. Dean pulled up into the parking lot, grabbed his booze and bag and walked into the lobby, checking out a single room for the night. The instant he walked through the door, Dean crashed on the bed, too hurt and pissed off to do anything but drink till he passed out.

* * *

**Sorry its short! editing chapter 2 as we speak! please let us know if you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Whoohoo two chaps in one day look at me go! This one is still angsty I'm sorry :( but the next will have lots of fluff and sex ok? I promise!**

**Don't forget to review if you want more! **

**xoxo**

**Brandy **

* * *

When Sam heard the car start he ran out, trying to stop his drunken brother from leaving but Dean spun out the parking lot before he could reach him. Running back into the room, Sam tossed on some clothes and fired up his laptop. He opened up a secret folder, with the Impalas GPS' tracker and activated it. He watched the little red dot with fear as is swerved and changed lanes abruptly. After an hour of driving, Sam mercifully saw the car stop at a some sleazy motel chain. And God did Sam hope Dean stopped and not crashed. Panic started to build in his chest. He quickly packed up their belongings and groaned when he realized his wallet was in the Impala.

"Awesome. No cab. Looks like I'm hoofing it."

Sam pulled out his phone as he headed out into the night air, sending Dean message after message to make sure he was alive. All night Sam walked and texted his brother, anxiety growing stronger with each passing hour. All along the highway he walked until morning, stopping at a 711 for a breakfast of powder donuts and a couple of slim Jim's with the change found in his pocket. He only ate half, saving the rest for Dean like he always did. He tried one last text, hoping, praying for a response.

_Dean, _

_Look I'm sorry I shoved you off last night. I didn't mean to make you leave. I just needed some time to think and now I have. _

_I really do like you Dean, and I always will, you're my brother. But I wasn't expecting what you did to me last night. _

_The part I was angry about was that you were fall off your horse drunk Dean. I wasn't upset about what you said, about wanting me that way. _

_I just got a little scared and I panicked. So I'm sorry. Listen there is a diner on the corner of Celtic and Raycroft that says they serve the best lemon meringue in the county. What do you say? My treat?_

_Just bring my wallet, it's in the passenger side door._

_I love you too, _

_Sammy._

The small brass bell above the door signaled Sam's entrance to the diner. A short, stocky, older woman showed him to a seat and took his drink order. She came back with a fresh pot of coffee and set it on the table with a pleasant smile. As he sipped the scalding brew, he thought of a familiar tactic to get Dean to talk to him. Whenever they were little, and Dean and him fought, Sam would apologize by drawing Dean a crayon scribble on the back of a hotel travel brochure. Sam pulled out his roadmap and with a borrowed pen from his waitress, began to draw. He drew Dean, king of their castle over the diner they were in now, and a little Sammy bringing him a cart of pie, King Dean's favorite treat. He devoted the city hall building into the Impala's garage, and dumbed the library is bedroom. Fields of Dorito plants and rivers of soda flowed over the town of "AWSOMEVILLE" and Sam began to laugh as he finished with Dean hugging him in their 3 block long bowling alley. Sam took a few pictures, and sent them to Dean, hoping he would accept is apology. It was childish and kinda lame but he hoped Dean would like it.

Dean finally awoke around 10:30 by his screaming bladder. He pushed himself upright and stood for about an 8th of a second before he collapsed to the ground, groaning and clutching his throbbing skull.

"Ughh oww. Sammy? Did I over drink again?" He laughed and held his hand out for his brother, knowing he'd help him off the floor. When only cold air touched his hand Dean finally looked up. Not only was the room empty, it was not the one he stayed at the night before.

"Sa- what in the-"

_Fuck_. He panicked. A million questions flooding his brain all at once.

_Did he get kidnapped? Where's Sam? And how did he get to this room. Fuck fuck fuck what the hell happened. _

Dean yanked himself to his feet and checked his pockets for any sort of clue of what happened last night. He He sighed in relief when he felt his phone.

"At least I can call Sammy."

When he flipped open the device he noticed he had 12 missed calls, 2 voicemails and a bunch of text messages.

"Well this can only be good." Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and listening to his voicemail.

**"Dean, I'm sorry I shoved you off last night."**

_so we had a fight. Probably my fault…._

**"I really do like you Dean, I always will, you're my brother"**

_ok, so emotional fight_

**"But I wasn't expecting what you did to me last night"**

_Aw shit, did I hurt him? My temper can get really carried away when I'm drinking_.

**"The part I was angry about was you were fall off your horse drunk Dean. I wasn't upset about what you said. About how you wanted me..."**

The phone dropped from his hand and he felt his body explode in a cold sweat. His head swam and his heart pounded in his ears from unbridled fear.

"Oh no. Oh nonononono"

_Fuck!_ He should have never gotten that drunk. That means he knows. Sammy _knows_ that Dean loves him. Is _in love_ with him. Wants to fuck him. His _brother._ No. this was bad. Very very bad. Sam's gonna kill him. Or even worse hate him. He couldn't have that. He couldn't lose Sammy. Not after he'd just found him again! Dean's face collapsed into his hands and he started bawling. He hadn't cried this hard in years.

A soft pinging noise brought him out of his self-hating stupor.

He lifted the small back phone and looked at the screen. It was a text from Sam. With shaky hands he flipped the phone open.

**_"Picture message."_**

It was an apology. In a way that only the Winchesters apologize. Crayons on a brochure. He couldn't help but let out a happy chuckle at the crude drawing of him as king and Sam his humble servant. Sam didn't hate him, and that's all he needed to hear. Dean brushed away the tears and clutched his phone close to his chest. After a few more steady breaths he decided to reply to his brother

_Sammy, _

_You have nothing to apologize for. I honestly can't remember anything from last night or how I ended up where I am now. I know I fucked up big and I am so damn sorry. Please don't hate me Sammy. Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can. _

_Love the pictures by the way. And you're damn right I'd be the king! _

_Dean_

Sam pulled the vibrating phone out of his pocket, relieved to see it was from Dean.

_I'm at "Betty's diner" on Raycroft and Celtic. Can you meet me here? We can talk over bacon omletts. Or you know, fried greasy pork sandwich served in a dirty ashtray! _

_Seriously though I'm not mad, I promise. And besides I miss you. Get here soon? The waitress is flirting with me. And she looks like Bobby. Help._

Dean clutched his stomach as it rolled, the "hangover cure" mixed with the visual of Bobby in a dress was not something his stomach needed this morning.

"Ugh guess I had that comin.'"

_Yeah I'll be there as soon as I finish hurling. Thanks for that ass. I miss you too. And what? Bobby doesn't give you a stiffy?_

_Be there soon baby boy._

Dean threw up a few times before brushing his teeth fiercely and trying to clean up the shattered remnants of the liquor bottle off the carpet.

"Shit, I'm really fucking stupid." He muttered to himself as he threw the last few bits in the trash can. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked outside, fully expecting to hitch a ride to the diner.

"... And really fucking lucky." He glared at the Impala. Pissed that he drove in the condition he was in last night. He groaned aloud one last time before tossing his things in the car and starting the engine, wanting to get to Sammy as soon as possible.

Sam drummed his fingers on the table, staring at his phone and willing it to ring. Dean hadn't sent anything for a while now and Sam hoped it was because he was on his way here. He kept playing what happened in his head over and over again. He still wasn't sure what he would say, but he hoped Dean would at least hear him out.

Dean pushed the diner door open and the bell shrieked loudly in his ear. He winced and put a hand to his head to stop the literal and metaphorical ringing.

"God damn it" he swore, probably a little bit too loud.

"Dean?" Sam turned when he heard his brother swear. "Hey, come and sit down. Let's get some good food in you and some coffee Alright? How is your head?" Sam asked worriedly.

Dean grunted painfully and sat next to his brother. He leaned his head against Sam's neck and whined painfully, "Sucks man."

Sam reached over and hesitated only for a moment before gently running his fingers through his brother's short locks. "I'm sorry Dean."

Just then the waitress brought them their plates, a bacon omelet for both of them, Deans with extra sausages on the side and jam toast for himself.

"I'm starving!" Sam grinned and pulled out a wrinkled package of powder donuts and handed them to Dean with his coffee. "I saved you some. Here, eat these and then we can talk ok?"

Deans face lit up in a stupid hungover grin, taking a bite out of the slim jim.

"Sammy, you are literally the sweetest guy in the entire world. No wonder you get so much shit." Dean winked and started munching on the donuts, getting white powder all over his mouth. Sam laughed and dug into his breakfast, happy everything was going smoothly. He knew he'd regret asking, but he had to know.

"D-Do you remember anything?" Sam asked, keeping his tone neutral as he ate.

Dean cleared his throat and stabbed at his food. He knew it was coming, didn't mean he was any more ready for it. He kept his eyes on the omelet and spoke down. "I remember going to the bar, then the liquor store, and then waking up this morning having no idea where I was or where you were. I don't remember anything in between that but from your message I can pretty much guess what happened."

Sam's face fell a little. He hated when his brother was hurting. He scooted a little closer to Dean, trying to be comforting. He suspected his brother hadn't come to terms with his feelings and Sam needed to hear him to say it.

"What do you think happened Dean?" Sam asked softly. "I think it will be better if you say it out loud ok? I'm not judging you in any way. Just let everything go alright?"

Dean huffed angrily and tossed his fork on the table. It hit the plate with a loud ceramic clank.

"I don't know Sam! I just know I fucked up and I'm sorry!" Dean buried his eyes in his hands again. _No. You will __**not**__ cry in front of Sam._

"Dean! Dean look at me. Hey, just take a deep breath alright? I swear you didn't hurt me, not in any way. "

Sam pulled his brothers hands apart and looked him dead in the eye. "I've seen a lot of things while I was apart from you and dad, talked to a lot of different people. And there are some things I've figured out. As long as they are consenting, adult humans, I don't care what they do. "

Sam leaned closer to Dean, keeping their hands tightly together.

"When I was at Stanford, I shared a dorm with a girl named Elsa, and when she introduced me to her girlfriend Anna, I thought nothing of it. And when I saw they had the same last name, I congratulated them on their marriage. But they weren't married Dean."

Sam took a drink of his coffee to help with his dry throat. "They are sisters, Dean. And when I saw how happy they made each other, well who am I to judge? Love is love. It can happen at unusual times and with any combination of people or gender." Sam nudged his fingers farther into Deans hand, hoping he would hold them.

"Dean, I'm trying to tell you that I like you too! Don't you understand?"

Dean knew he was reading too much into this. There was no way Sam could like him in the same way. It was sick and wrong and theres no way someone like _Sammy_ could like someone like _Dean._ He pushed Sam's hands away, tears pooling to the surface.

"Sam, I know you like me! As a _brother, _but you don't understand! You have no idea what I'm feeling! Plus, since when are you all pro-incest? Weren't you the one yelling at me to get off because we're related? Stop fucking lying to me!"

Sam raised his hands defensively, trying to keep Dean's voice down as he was screaming their dirty laundry in public. "Dean just calm down! I'm not lying to you. Wait-you do remember then!"

Sam glared hard, royally pissed off now. "You know exactly what you did Dean! You do not get to "forget" what you did because you don't like it. "

"Yeah well maybe I want to!" Dean shouted, finally snapping, throwing the remaining silverware on the table. He lowered his voice so low Sam could barely pick it up.

"We're done here. If you want to talk, you get in the car right now and we finish this at the motel."

Sam growled, fishing money from his wallet and placing it on the table. He walked out to the car, fuming behind Dean.

* * *

**AN: Remember, next one has sexxxxxxxx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter 3! Shower sex and the set up of a BDSM relationship. A healthy fluffy and very sexy one =]. Don't forget to check out my love the green stag's page! She's got awesome stories and is the best co-author anyone can ask for! Thanks for being the Sammy to my Dean love!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean didn't say a word the entire drive back to the motel. He was confused and furious. Never a good combination. Yeah he remembered last night all right. At least bits and pieces. It didn't come back to him until Sam told him the story about Anna and Elsa. God why did he have to drink so much? This was so much easier when he could just bury his fantasies way down. Pass off his flirting as just ways to get under Sam's skin. He should have known he'd fuck it up some day. He always fucks up everything good in his life.

When they got to the motel 6 Dean stayed at the night before, Sam practically knocked the older man over with his rush to get inside.

"Sammy what the hell?"

"We are _not_ leaving this room until we sort this out."

Dean rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the queen, arm tossed over his face. It took a few minutes, but eventually Dean felt the bed sink under him signally Sam's presence. The younger man spoke softly and Dean thought he could detect a bit of hurt in his voice

"Why do you want to forget about what happened Dean?"

"Because I'm not supposed to like you Sam! Not like this!" His voice cracked on the last word, tears threatening to spill. He covered his face with his arm in shame. He felt his little brother move to the bed and he tensed up, waiting for the strike to come. But it never did. Sam spoke softly, as if speaking to a frightened animal.

"May I touch you?" Sam asked, and hovered his hand over deans arm, waiting for a sign. When Dean didn't respond he sighed, letting his hand drop. "It's not wrong. So we share blood. Big deal. It doesn't matter to me."

Sam was close enough to see the wet sparkle on Dean eyelashes. His heart ached for his brother. "We're just going to take this nice and slow ok? Just two adults talking okay? Yesterday night I thought you were drunk enough not to recognize me. I figured you thought I was some girl you brought home. I said 'we can't we're brothers' because I was warning you of what you were about to do. I didn't want you to realize what you did and regret what happened."

"But I do." Dean whispered, lifting his hand from his eyes just soon enough to see Sam's heart shatter. "But not for the reasons you think! I-I've wanted to tell you for a really long time. I actually was going to tell you after I had a drink at the bar. After one, I was feeling pretty good but then I chickened out and had another. Soon 2 turned to 4 and 4 turned to an entire bottle of Jack Daniels." Dean scrubbed at his head and sighed "By the time I came home, yeah I had enough liquid courage to tell you, but not in the way I wanted to. It shouldn't have been like that. And I'm really really sorry Sammy."

Sam sighed deeply, helping Dean sit up so they were on equal footing. "I understand. Spilling your guts is hard, especially when it's about someone you care deeply for. And being scared isn't weakness Dean. You still set out to do what you intended, dispute all your fears. And ..."

Sam couldn't finish his sentence. He wanted to do something else instead. He looked to his brother with a soft smile, taking his chin in his hand. "I want to kiss you now Dean. Is that alright?"

With a almost motionless nod, Dean agreed, swallowing down his fear and closing his eyes.

Sam slid his hand to cup the back of Dean's head and wiggled closer on his knees. He leaned in slowly and gently touched their lips together. Sam moved carefully, his mouth caressing his brothers lightly. He let out as soft moan as he moved a little closer and tilted his chin to deepen the kiss. Sam opened his jaw, and licked at his brothers bottom lip as if tasting fine honey. He planted one final press, before pulling back and looking at Dean,

"Was that alright? How are you feeling?" Sam checked, wanting to know if his brother was alright before pressing forward.

Dean's eyes opened slowly. The red, bloodshot eyes were replaced with almost black pupils, blown wide with lust. The kiss was even better than he expected. He stared at Sam's lips hungrily before grabbing his face and pulling their mouths back together. Dean gave out a desperate moan of pleasure as Sam's lips sent shocks of arousal throughout his body. He pulled away, only for a moment to whisper "I love you Sammy, I've always loved you" before kissing him again, hard.

Sam gasped at the force behind the kisses. He let his fingers grip at Dean's skull as the kiss deepened.

"I love you too Dean." He panted between kisses, trying to taste as much of his older brothers mouth as possible. "How long have you felt this way?"

Sam's hand began to snake under Dean's shirt, playing with the hard, defined muscles. Dean yanked his own shirt over his head, causing the amulet to bounce against his chest. "Forever I'm sure. I don't think I realized it until you left though. I can't live without you Sammy."

Before Sam could answer he was being pulled into his brothers lap, "I'm not ever going to leave Dean." Sam reached to hold the amulet he gave his brother so many years ago. "How comfortable are you with going farther? Give me a color. Red to stop, yellow for slow, and green for ok."

Dean kissed down Sam's neck desperately, "Green Sammy, please. I don't think I could handle it if we stopped."

Sam shivered at the sensation of teeth on his neck. He felt himself growing hard and let out a soft groan of approval. The bites began to travel lower, onto Sam's shoulder and then collarbone. Before they could go any further the younger pushed Dean back gently, signally he needed to speak.

"Shower? We can clean up as we go."

The older Winchester growled in need, following his hot little brother into the bathroom. Sam was busy removing his own clothes by the time Dean walked in.

"Oh yes sir," the older smirked, suddenly feeling much better. "This is how the first time should have went." He unbuckled his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles before stepping out of them. While Sam was busy adjusting the water temperature, Dean took this opportunity to grab the youngers hips and flip him around, shoving him against the bathroom wall with a deep heated kiss.

The youngers nerves spiked and he felt clammy and faint under his brother. "Wait, Dean. How do you want to do this? I know how, but I've never..."

Dean yanked the two from the wall, pulling back the curtain and settling under the hot spray. Deans lips latched onto Sam's almost immediately. He pulled the youngers hips against his, eliciting a moan from both parties.

"I want you to fuck me Sammy."

That caused Sam to groan and pushed Dean against the cool tile. He kissed and bit any skin he could reach until Dean was a panting mess under him. Sam couldn't keep his hands still, always moving, tracing old and new wounds, re mapping his brother's body. He knelt down in the shower and kissed his brothers thigh, before taking the swollen length in his hand.

"Is it ok if I suck you off? It looks like it's been a while."

Dean's hands found Sam's hair and gripped the wet locks tightly. "God Sammy please, it hurts so bad. I need to come."

Sam placed gentle kisses on the tip of his length, suckling the head while he tugged on the full balls. He knew this wound up type of Dean. He had been wound so tight about this intimacy thing, Sam took pity on him and went right to work, not bothering to tease. He loosened up his throat with a few practice swallows of Dean, then began to suck his brother expertly. Dean was thick enough that Sammy has to be careful how much he took in at once. His brother was cutting off his airflow, and Sam became deliciously lightheaded. He traced one throbbing vein over Dean's underside and began to suck, tasting the bitter precome on the back of his tongue.

Dean's legs spread wide with Sam's ministrations and the younger took that as permission to sink a single digit inside. The feral growl of approval he received from the older was all the encouragement he needed to go further. After a few minutes, Sam felt relaxed enough to deep throat Dean, taking him all the way to the soft patch of hair, then looking up with a slight nod, giving Dean permission to fuck his throat.

Dean's head fell back against the wet tile and he fell limp under his brothers lips. Sam sucked him hard while the finger inside teased near his prostate.

"Sammyyy" Dean whined as he sank down further on the digit. "Moreeee"

He began to bob vigorously around the shaft, and nodded to let him know he could come.

The full force of his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He had to grab the handicap bar just to keep his knees from crumbling. Dean let out a surprised gasp and came hard down his brother's throat, screaming and moaning the youngers name as wave after wave pumped through him. When the high of the orgasm finally subsided, Sam's lips slipped off the softening cock. He pulled himself off the floor and wrapped his arms tight around his smaller, and extremely muscular, older brother. "Thank you Sammy, oh my god thank you."

The younger shook his hair in the water spray and kissed Dean's neck with a chuckle. "You're welcome Dean. Do you feel better now?"

Dean gave Sam a goofy post sex grin before laughing hard and pulling his brothers lips to his. "So much better. Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you Sam."

Sam melted into the kiss and sighed contently. "I always loved you dean. This is just a different flavor now." He opened a bottle of strawberry shampoo and began to wash Dean's hair, just like when they were kids. "I'm going to take care of you now Dean. I swear it."

Dean hugged Sam tight, afraid that if he loosened for even a second, Sam would disappear.

"I swear dean, I won't leave you. Come here." Sam held Dean until the water ran cold and kissed him slowly. "let's get some rest, and we can talk about how we want things tomorrow ok?"

Dean hummed in agreement, "Sleep sounds amazing right now."

He shut the faucet behind Sam off and handed them both a towel. He waited for Sam to step out of the shower before holding his hand out for Sam to take. Dean was _never_ the affectionate one. Wasn't really his thing. But with Sammy, he just couldn't help it. Sam took Deans hand and kissed it, loving the gesture.

"We are going to have a day off tomorrow and relax." Sam said and lifted the covers for Dean, who obediently crawled in. Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise. Dean would never have let himself be led before. Intrigued with the new mannerisms, Sam tried something small.

"Turn off the light Dean." He asked and pulled the covers over them.

"Mm alright" Dean mumbled as he stretched his body over the side of the bed to click off the lamp. He yawned tiredly and curled up close to Sam, resting his head on his chest.

Sam's grin split his face. Again Dean responded to his asking, something that usually required several naggings. He pulled the older close to his chest, kissing his forehead softly.

"Goodnight bitch."

Dean snorted and tried to punch Sam in the chest. His lack of energy wouldn't allow it so ended up being more of a pathetic slap.

"That's my line, jerk"

"Too bad asshole. I said it first. What are you gonna do about it?" Sam chuckled and then genuinely laughed. "God I'm so happy right now. We should have done this years ago."

"I wish you told me years ago. The first time would have gone a hell of a lot smoother, and I wouldn't have been drunk." Dean leaned up on Sam's chest and kissed his neck before biting it, making Sam hum contently.

"I'm glad you got the courage even to try."

"Yeah well enough booze will do that to you. I'm sorry I left Sammy, I'm also sorry you had to walk 5 miles to come find me. I'll make it up to you Sam, I swear."

"You can make it up to me by rubbing my feet tomorrow." Sam said sleepily.

"Yeah well just see about that." Dean laughed as he kissed Sam again

"And I'm not mad, I swear. I needed the exercise."

Dean rolled his eyes in the dark, "Sam, have you _seen _yourself? You're fucking ripped. What you really need is a damn cheeseburger."

The two laughed, snuggling into each other's warmth until they drifted into the first nightmare-less sleep they've had in years.

* * *

**Next chapters are different because they focus on the basics of a BDSM relationship. Hopefully you'll give it a try and end up liking it =] we aim to please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yay! Sorry this chapter took so long. I got super sick and was down for the count for a few days. I'm better now and happy to be editing again! **

**Warnings: Mentions of BDSM relationships, activities, etc. Knife and Blood play in this one. Nothing gorey of course, you've seen much worse on the show believe me. This and the next chapter will probably have small amounts of knife play just a heads up. As always thank you to my sweet muse the green stag for writing this with me. Enjoy! **

* * *

Sam let Dean sleep in while he showered and changed. He kissed his brother goodbye and left to scrounge up a half decent meal, one that didn't consist of gas station food. Twenty minutes later, Sam came back with breakfast from the diner down the street. He unwrapped a juicy bacon filled burger and waved in front of Dean's nose, giggling.

Dean was pulled out of his pointless dream when the smell of bacon invaded his nose. He let out a pleasured moan and pulled himself out of bed to follow the amazing aroma. "Mmm Sammy that you?"

"Who else brings you bacon in bed?" He smirked, handing Dean the burger and licking his fingers.

Sam watched his brother practically inhale his burger, chuckling as he munched on his fries.

"So Dean, how do you want to play this? Sorry for being a blunt jackass." Sam blurted and swallowed half his sweet tea. "I mean you want to be my boyfriend? Or is this just a nighttime promise?"

Deans hunger practically dissipated. He felt like Sam was trying to break it to him easy. "No it's alright, it's an appropriate question. Um, that's really up to you Sammy. If you don't want a serious relationship or even to do this again that's fine. We can just forget everything if that's easier."

Dean couldn't bring himself to look up at Sam if he rejected him. He set his burger on the wrapper on the nightstand and played with his hands. What he didn't expect was his brothers face right in front of his and Sam's voice reprimanding him like a child.

"Dean Winchester!" Sam scolded and smashed their lips together. "I want _you_. I want this! We have already spent _years_ in each other's arms. I want there to be years more ok?"

Dean nodded and hugged his brother tight. "Alright. Alright I believe you." He coughed to clear the lump that was forming in his throat. "I want to be your boyfriend or partner or whatever they call it these days."

Sam pulled back to grab Dean his drink, holding the straw up to his lips, "What would you like to call it?"

"I don't know. Boyfriend sounds kinda fruity, partner is more manly." Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Partner is a good idea. Since we share our name people will assume we're married anyway." The pair moved to the bed, Sam against the headboard and Dean right next to him, head against his shoulder. "Is anything I should know before we start this? Any relationship triggers or preferences Dean?"

Dean was still fantasizing the thought of marrying Sam. He craved that so badly, although he'd never admit it out loud.

"Dean?"

"Huh? Oh, I-I don't think I have any 'triggers.' I've never bottomed before so there's that…"

"I can't ever use heat play. Not after that demon used the branding iron on me." Sam handed Dean back his breakfast and took a sip of tea. "I want today to be all about questions. No judgment. Just free rein of each other's minds and bodies. Ask me anything alright? I want you as comfortable as possible with this."

Dean was nervous. Hell he was fucking terrified. Sam was asking him to go miles out of his comfort zone and actually _talk _about things, _feelings._ It made him cringe. "Um well, have you ever had sex with a dude before?"

"Yes... A few times. Mostly in college though and mostly one night stands…" Sam blushed heavily. "And there was Derek…Derek was my.. Uh.. Master?" Sam said with an embarrassed squeak. He tried to keep his confidence face but the heat on his cheeks was making it near impossible.

"Hold up I'm sorry, your _master,_ Sammy?"

"Was! Was my master! Dean, you watch more porn than an all-boys football college. You know what I mean." Sam sighed and leaned on the headboard. "Well it's kind of a long story. Remember Jess?"

Dean nodded.

"Uh so Jess was studying to be a camera technician, and one day she took me to a 'shoot' she was doing on the side. The guy they hired to do the knot work was sick and, well I volunteered.. Because of all the rope work dad had us practice. Remember? It went from there." Sam swallowed his more of his drink. "I signed on for a few scenes, and- Derek was my play BDSM master. It was a lot of fun actually, and Jessica was totally fine with it."

It was quiet for a moment while Dean tried to soak all the new information in. He couldn't believe that his Sammy, his innocent little brother, the one who always gives Dean shit for watching porn on cases, was wrapped up in this shit.

"Damn." Dean mumbled into his lap as he fidgeted with his drink. "So uh, what, what exactly did you guys do?" Dean probably didn't want to know if he was being honest. He had a temper on him and a little green rage monster that was on high alert anytime it came to Sammy. But curiosity got the better of him, so he asked.

"Well actually we talked about it first. He took me out to lunch and we had a conversation much like we are having now. It was a job, so we made restrictions about what to do. As for the scenes, I started out as a 'slave' and worked my way up to 'master in training.' We worked over a few new guys. It was a lot of fun actually."

The rage monster was building deep in the pit of Dean's stomach. He could only imagine all the things his brothers 'master' did to him. But Sam had also played the top role. Said they worked over a few new guys. Fuck. His dick was aching just thinking about it.

"What kind of things did you do to your slaves?"

"Well we would sit in the interview, introduce ourselves, and there we asked them questions, established safe words, and did a 'dry run' of a screen with them so they knew what they were going to be doing. Usually I worked with first timers, or actual virgins, so we went nice and slow. I specialized in rope bondage and mild pain/pleasure. I would tie only their hands or feet, and sometimes I'd make really intricate knot work over their bodies. As for the sex... We always used condoms, I wasn't in to bareback. I warmed them up with massages as they were bound, would give them a hand job and then deny them climax a few times. Then I would take them over a desk, Or railing, or trussed up and suspended. But all very carefully. You don't see much prep in the shots, but we would open up the newbies always beforehand. Derek was more controlled and knew so much more than me. We got into all sorts of kinky scenes. Are you alright? Does talking about this bother you?"

Dean's cock was agonizingly hard in his jeans now. He wanted so bad to see Sam in action, first hand. When Sam described everything he had done Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from shooting his load. His brain instantly formed a scene of Sam, completely naked and panting, fucking some young hot twink over a desk, making him scream and writhe in extreme pleasure as he sobbed out his brother's name.

"Bother me? Oh no. My dick is just _throbbing_ and if you don't stop talking I'm going to come in my jeans like a damn 14 year old."

Sam pressed his hand to the front of Dean's jeans and sure enough, could feel the thick bulge pressing forward. He began to rub his hand up and down, working Dean through his pants causing the older to squeak.

"Relax Dean, I can take care of it. I've got you." Sam kissed him slowly and pressed down hard. "Can you come like this? Without me even touching your skin? How many sleepless nights have you had, grinding into the bed, pumping into your hand, wishing it was me? Your baby brother?" Sam kissed deans neck and began to make a hickey as he worked his palm in a circle.

Dean let out a thick moan and leaned his head back against the wood, letting his brother kiss and lick down his neck. A desperate whine passed his lips as Sam licked under his ear and he quickly cleared his throat to cover it, hoping it wasn't loud. "Too many nights Sammy, it was the worst after you left. Ungh _Sam_." Sam started pressing harder, making sure to rub the tip to over-stimulation. "Sammy, _please_. I don't want to come in my jeans..."

"I am sorry for that Dean, I really am. I can't handle being without you even for a night." Sam began kissing Dean slowly. "I will always come home to you." Sam slipped his hand through his older brother's underwear, letting his cold hand shock a gasp from Dean.

"Ah! Oh god Sam, SAM!" Dean's eyes rolled back into his head and he bit his lip hard before screaming his release. Hot and sticky come painted his shirt as well as his brother's hand and he groaned tiredly. This was the second time he fell apart under his brother's ministrations and he was slowly becoming addicted to it.

Sam smiled at Dean's reaction before carefully pulling his hand out, shifting to the bathroom to clean up. He tossed Dean a washcloth as he spoke.

"How's your dick feeling now? Any better?" Sam asked and dried his sticky fingers. Dean made a tired grunt of an answer and Sam chuckled. Sitting back down beside him and kissing his cheek. "How many times on average do you get off in one session Dean? And what's the most climaxes you have had in one go?" Sam massaged the back of Dean's shoulders softly. "And most importantly, how many male partners have you had? I need to know how experienced you are."

He groaned as Sam worked the tight knots in his back out. "Mmm" he hummed happily as Sam's fingers found just the right spot to press. "I don't know, I usually crash after one. I think I've done 3 in a night before though. Lost track of women but I've been with 4 guys. Ha, hookers actually. 'Special ordered' escorts."

Sam rocked his brother gently and worked his back muscles hard. "I have a lot of respect for escorts. What did you request? I'm curious."

Dean clenched his jaw, "promise not to laugh?"

"Dean, I swear." Sam kissed the tight jaw of his brother, hoping to ease the answer out. "I just told you I worked as a _pet,_ I am alright with anything."

'Mm pet,' Dean shuddered at the thought of his brother, on all fours, with a thick, metal studded leather collar wrapped perfectly around his slender neck.

"Dean?" A soft nip to his ear brought him out of his daydream.

"Oh, uhh. I went after tall, muscular, clean shaven, brunette guys..."

Sam's grin was infectious, "So I'm defiantly your type?" The small blush answered Sam's question. "What did you ask them to do?" Sam wove his hand into Deans, chuckling to himself. He could hardly believe the turn of events in the last 24 hours. "Tell me everything. What was your fantasy Dean?"

The blush returned. Mr. Total confidence was having the hardest time talking about this with his brother. It was like talking to your childhood crush, and his nerves were fried.

"You can tell me,"

He cleared his throat. "I made them get on their knees and let me fuck their face. I asked them to beg, to scream for me to let them come. I even had one tie me up one time. I didn't let him fuck me though. But I had him ride me. It was the hottest thing I've ever seen. He came all over my chest, and then he licked it up Sammy."

"You prefer to be in control then?" Sam looked into his brothers warm green eyes and smiled. "Do you like ordering people around, and telling them what to do during sex?" Sam asked plainly.

"I actually don't mind giving someone else control. But- that's something I don't do for everyone. It has to be someone I trust. I've never bottomed because I never found someone I trusted enough to do it with. Didn't really want to get sick or really hurt because some hormone crazed twink wasn't careful enough."

Sam held Dean for a moment, breathing in his sweet scent. "I have trusted you since the day you saved me from the house fire. There is no one on Earth I would give my back to, except you. I hope I can give you the same trust back." Sam took his brothers hand and placed his hunting knife in it before moving the hand and knife over his heart. "This is how much I trust you."

Demon knife in hand, Dean's mind instantly flashed back to the time Sammy was addicted to Demons blood. He had never seen such a hunger and lust in his brother than he did then. It always made Dean's heart twist in jealously that Sam could look at a _Demon _and see lust before him. He swallowed hard. He wanted to know what it felt like. What it tasted like. Not Demons blood, Sam's blood. He could feel Sam's pulse throbbing against the blade above his heart. He wanted to see what Sam looked like when he bled, wanted to taste the copper tang against his tongue. He wasn't sure where the sick craving came from but he couldn't resist any longer. Dean pressed the tip of the blade against Sam's sculpted chest, an inch or so above his left nipple. He looked up from the knife placement and locked their eyes together before pushing down hard enough to break skin.

Sam let out a soft groan and fidgeted in his tight jeans. The cold metal burned his skin and when the knife broke through the thin layer, Sam actually bucked his hips, fingernails latching onto the backs of Dean's arms to steady himself. "Ahhhhh..." Sam sighed as warm blood rolled down his chest. "Not too deep Dean. -ah! Oh damn it Dean..." Sam _growled_ and looked to his brother with lust darkened eyes. When the older just stood frozen in place Sam grabbed the back of his head, tangling his fingers in hair and pulling their faces close together.

"Are you going to let all your hard work go to waste?" He asked, pushing Dean's face towards his cut skin, "Enjoy your efforts Dean."

Dean let out an obscene moan when the sharp tang of Sam's blood entered his mouth. He moaned around the cut, licking and sucking to draw out more of the blood. Dean's cock was already throbbing and needed release again. Desperation started to take over and he acted purely on instinct. He pushed his brother against the bed hard, pulling off only to yank his and Sam's jeans off before latching his mouth back to Sam's bleeding chest. Dean sucked around Sam's nipple, lapping and nibbling until it hardened before dragging his tongue back up across the cut.

Sam smiled eagerly at Dean's hungry licks. He arched his neck and curved his back to allow Dean better access. He let out a hiss of disapproval when the sensations stopped, but when he felt his brother's hard length dripping onto his stomach, he got an idea. Sam quickly reached under his bed for a shoe box and placed it on the comforter.

"Dean I would like to try something. I want to see if you can come on your own, with little stimulation at all."

Sam pulled out a tiny plug, no bigger than two fingers, and held it up. "Spread your legs for me Dean. I'm going to place this inside you, and in return you have full possession of my body. I want you to draw your mark on me Dean. Cut 'Property of Dean Winchester' on me if you want. I am yours, but this first."

Sam lubed up his fingers and the toy, and pulled Dean close to him by his cock. "Red to stop everything, yellow to pause, and green to continue, understood?"

Dean grounded loudly, biting his lip and nodded. Dean leaned back and opened his legs wide, gripping the knife handle tightly, wanting so badly to carve his name across Sam. "Green, Sammy god please hurry, _please."_

"You learn quick brother" Sam purred and caressed Dean's inner thighs. He worked a lube slicked finger into Dean, opening him up while kissing his hips. He was careful to watch Dean's reactions, never wanting to push in too much too quickly. After a few minutes, Sam pushed the small plug slowly inside his brother, careful to point it to his belly button. He didn't know how curved Dean was inside and didn't wish to hurt him. When his brothers body accepted the plug with little resistance he smiled, glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Look at that pretty pink hole just taking this in. Your body wants this Dean, it _craves_ it. Can you feel the heavy weight inside you?" Sam adjusted the position until it was rubbing into Dean's prostate. He ran his fingers over the clenched ring, trying to soothe his brother. "Just relax Dean, let it sit naturally inside you. And if you want to kneel or lay down, move slowly alright?"

Sam shifted to his knees, straddling his brother and playing with his small cut, admiring it. "I am your canvas Dean, make my body a work of art."

Deans throat went dry. Sam had asked him to cut him, mark him, and claim him. God did he want more than anything to claim is brother as _his_. To show everyone who Sammy belonged to.

Dean pressed the blade back against Sam's breast, adding another mark to the previous one. "You are mine Sammy. I'm going to make sure you never forget it." The next letter was right above Sam's heart, Dean could feel the pulse under the skin elevating. "You can tell me to stop at any time ok?" He whispered softly. With a confirming nod from Sam he continued. Dean dragged the blade down diagonally. The skin split underneath, causing a bright red line to appear. Dean let go of the knife to lean up and suck the sticky red liquid from Sam's chest, loving the way it tasted on his tongue. Three letters down, two to go. Dean continued the process horizontally across Sam's chest. Patterns of straight and curved lines made up the phrase Dean wanted to say and needed to make sure everyone else knew. The position Sam was in making the blood drip down his chest, creating a more sinister look. He set the knife down on the motel comforter, leaning up to lick the trailing blood drops. The blood had begun to clot and the phrase shined brightly against Sam's lighter skin tone. A grin spread across Dean's face as he saw the finished piece.

"Beautiful."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Sorry to end it there, lunch was ready. Read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this took so long. It's been a very stressful few weeks. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sam fisted the sheets and bucked his hips into his brothers. His body sang with light pain and the skin Dean carved ran with droplets of blood. Every cut was chased with a kiss, and Sam groaned with desire when he saw Deans lips painted red with his blood. It contrasted with his skin so well and Sam suddenly had urge to see his brother in lipstick. When Dean announced he was finished, Sam tilted his head down and admired the intricately drawn red lines of _"Dean's_" across his heart. With a wide grin, Sam propped himself up on his elbows and kissed the blood off his brothers lips. "Yes I am big brother, I'll always be yours. Thank you for this gift. It is very well done, and heartfelt." Sam smiled softly. "It's true, I always keep you close to my heart. And now I can show the world that. "

Sam placed another soft kiss to his older brother's lips before sitting back and reaching under the olders pillow for Dean's knife and licked the dull edge carefully. It only made sense to mark him with his own blade. He sat up, keeping his legs under Dean and grabbed his brothers left arm. "I will be your shield Dean." Sam crooned and began his first mark on his brother's bicep. The curve of the "s" was very hard to keep even and Sam went slower to compensate. "I will be your other half," Sam whispered with a kiss as he outlined the "a" and lapped up the tangy blood. "I will watch your back," Sam hummed and carved out the "m", kissing Dean through the pain. "and I will always be by your side." Sam finished the final "'s." "You are my everything Dean," he whispered, licking up the little rivers of red, making obscene sounds of pure pleasure for his brother's benefit. "There... Now I am yours, and you are mine."

Dean looked at his mark fondly, the cuts stung against the open air but it was worth it. Sam was now a permanent part of him and he couldn't be happier.

Sam smirked, watching that big goofy grin spread across his older brother's face. It wasn't one he saw frequently, and he was happy to be the cause of it. With a playful shove, Sam had Dean on his back, pinned under him as he worked a finger between their bodies to press at the toy still buried deep inside.

"I think we should celebrate our newfound bond, big brother. Would you like to have me?" Sam asked softly, pressing harder on the toy and smiling at the soft moans it pulled from Dean.

"Actually," Dean started, pulling himself close to Sammy's ear and biting on it lightly, "I'd prefer it if you took me."

Sam shivered hard at the hot breath in his ear, he certainly didn't need to be told twice. He worked his body down so he was out from under Dean and began to massage his arms, careful not to ruin his marks. He ran his hands over his brother's body, feather light touches at first followed by rough presses against his skin. He was warming Dean's body with his caresses, holding muscle tight, and letting go only when they quivered with anticipation. Sam was _molding _his brother's body, changing it beneath his hands to prepare him for this most intimate moment. Sam slowly worked Dean back until he was lying flat on the bed.

"Are you sure about this Dean?"

Dean's eyes opened, locking with his baby brothers honey brown ones, "I've never been more sure in my life Sammy boy."

Sam chuckled, pulling his brother's head up until their lips met again. He managed to slip a hand under their bodies and pulled the toy in and out, rocking it slowly inside Dean. He wanted him to get used to the sensation before they went further. The whines and whimpers his brother gave off made Sam smile. He pushed the toy in hard and twisted, causing Dean to arch off the bed with a scream.

"You can touch yourself if you need to, I will need both my hands for this."

Sam aligned himself and kept his hand on the toy, ready to switch them. He slicked up his length and in one quick motion, pulled out the toy, and thrust his head in. He kept still, waiting for Dean to adjust to the stretch.

"Fuck! Dean!" he growled, squeezing his base hard and steadying himself, "You're so tight, ah! Are you alright?"

The stretch was painful for Dean. His brother was at least 3 times as thick as the toy, but _soooo_ much better. Sam was warm and slick, and every time he clenched around him Dean swore he could feel his pulse.

"Ah! Fuck Sammy, g-gimme a sec and you can go further."

Sam nodded and kept his eyes screwed shut, lost in the sensation of his older brother. When Dean gave him permission he pushed in farther, slipping in to the hilt causing both of the men to groan.

"So perfect...We were made for each other Dean. Can you feel it big brother?"

He smothered Dean with his kisses, overwhelmed at finally being joined. His heart soared and Sam couldn't hold back any longer. He began to rock against Dean, small thrusts that rolled their hips up. "H-Hold off as long as you can. I want this to last- Dean!"

Sam's words were driving Dean absolutely mad with pleasure. When Sam shifted, a flash of white appeared behind Dean's eyes and he screamed at the pleasure that followed.

"F-Fuck Sam! T-There. Please, don't stop."

With an evil smirk, Sam pulled out just to ram back in, making Dean cry out in a pained pleasure.

"Do you like this Dean? Being so full of your little brother?" Sam panted, changing his thrusts to slow and deep. He wanted to make Dean _burn_ from him. He took his time, enjoying the sweet drag and tight heat. "Mmm yes, take it all in… Fuck so good Dean. So damn good."

Sam took one of Dean's legs over his shoulder, groaning at the new position. "How's this Dean? Do you like this? Give me your color."

Dean clenched his fists in the sheets and grit his teeth. The pain was getting stronger but it was so worth it. His eyes flew open and he gasped when the new position made Sam hit that spot in just perfect. "Sam! Ah! Yellow, but God don't you dare stop!"

Sam slowed his pace to grip Dean's length to distract him through the pain. He pulled out to apply more lubricant and then thrust back in. He kept his place slow and began pumping his brother's length.

"Come on baby, come on my dick."

"S-Sa-mmm!" Dean could barely get out his brother's name when the full force of his orgasm came crashing down in him. His back arched and his body shook as ropes of thick come shot out of his cock. His body stung once the adrenaline began to fade and he was quickly becoming over sensitive to the thrusts but there was no way he was asking Sam to stop.

"Sammy! Sammy come inside me. Please, I want to feel you."

Sam howled at the vice grip Dean had on his cock. He could barely thrust anymore but that didn't matter. The tight hold milked him through his orgasm and he came with a silent shudder.

Sam took Dean's mouth hungrily and the two kissed fiercely until Sam softened enough to pull out.

"_That _was perfect Dean. Fuck I love you so much."

Dean clung to Sam like a lifeline. Ecstatic that what he dreamed finally happened. Sam loved him. In the same way Dean loved him. He pulled his younger brother tight against his chest, hugging him hard.

"Sammy, I love you. Thank you, so so much."

Sam chuckled, kissing down Dean's neck. "I'm glad you liked it big brother," He smiled and stroked his brothers mark, cleaning off the dried blood. "Hey, after we get cleaned up, would you like to go shopping? We should definitely pick up some more lube, and maybe something fun!"

"Mm," Dean smiled tiredly, snuggling against Sam's chest, "I like the way you think Sammy."

* * *

**AN: Next chapters will be Sam and Dean exploring their new BDSM relationship. A blast from the past makes an appearance and causes some drama between the Winchester brothers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yay finally a new chapter. This one is very drama filled =p hope you like it! Please R&R and don't forget to let the green stag know how much you like it too! This is just as much her story as it is mine =] Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on," Sam chuckled, pulling Dean up from the bed and dragging him in the shower. He turned the water to a mildly scalding temperature and moaned under the hot spray, "mmm perfect."

He moved so Dean could stand under it and grabbed the Old Spice shampoo off the floor, squeezing a good amount into his hand and massaging it into his brother's hair, kissing down his long neck. Dean groaned at the contact.

"So, what kinds of 'fun' items are you thinking about Sammy?"

"Lube, condoms, those kind of things… What about some toys? Or-" Sam blushed, "restraints?"

"Restraints? Kinky Sam. You thinking leather, nylon, or handcuffs?"

As he was enjoying the massage he felt Sam's slick start to drip down his legs. "Hey, know what I just realized? You took me bareback."

Sam froze in the shower.

"Dean I _swear_ I'm clean! Are you? Oh fuck, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey whoa whoa," Dean flipped Sam around and put a calming hand on his cheek, "Sammy, Sammy it's alright. Yes I'm clean. I don't ever fuck without one and I get checked every 6 months just in case. I was just asking because you said you never barebacked. I wasn't sure if it was something that bothered you."

Sam's face visibly relaxed and he rest his head against Dean's shoulder.

"Oh good. Thank you Dean, I'm not bothered by it. I just liked to be safe." Sam kissed his brother and held him close for a moment. "Thank you for thinking of me." He smiled, using a warm washcloth under Dean, cleaning his entrance gently.

Dean jumped, startled by the new pressure. "I uh, I can take care of that." He said, blush spreading over his face.

"I made the mess, let me clean it up." Sam spoke softly and ran the cloth partly inside Dean to draw out the rest of his seed.

"Well uh," Dean started, desperate to keep his mind off what his brother was doing, "seeing as we are both clean and I think I'm starting to like the feeling of you getting off inside me, I don't mind if you don't wear one."

Sam nodded, slinking down to his knees and massaging Dean's thighs. "I could get you a plug. Keep this inside you if you like it so much." Sam smirked, pulling the cloth free and finished wiping down Dean's legs. "Would you like the feeling of your little brother inside you all day?"

Dean whined, high and desperate. Thoroughly embarrassed, he cleared his throat, trying to pretend that didn't just happen. "I mean uh- yeah, t-that sounds good Sam." Dean turned away slightly, trying to hide the blush that was covering his cheeks at the whore he just made of himself.

Sam stood up and kissed his brother fiercely, "Dean, don't be ashamed. I think it's incredibly sexy." Sam smiled, pressing one more soft kiss to Dean's lips before shutting off the water.

"Ready to face the world together?" Sam asked, buttoning up a red plaid shirt.

Dean smiled and nodded, linking their fingers together and pulling Sam towards the Impala. "God, you're beautiful."

Sam was driving, to where Dean had no idea. They were on the road for at least half an hour before they pulled up to a small, hole in the wall building with a bright pink awning. "Doctor Johns?" Dean asked curiously, "Sammy where'd you take us?"

Sam shut the door of the Impala, walking around to help Dean out. "This is the best store in Colorado, and they have a discount for -uh- well let's just say I've been on some posters here and they give me a bit of a free pass, And," Sam held Dean's hand as they walked in, "We don't have to lie here. They are cool with brothers, I swear. They already know a bit about you anyways. "

Deans jaw dropped open in shock, "Sam, you sly dog." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Think they have any more of those posters?" He winked at his blushing baby brother. Once inside, they were greeted by a young, pretty, blonde girl. _Probably a college student,_ Dean thought. She recognized Sam instantly and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck "Sam! Hey!"

Sam grinned and held her tight. "Hi Ash! How are you? This is my boyfriend, and big brother Dean. We've come for supplies!" Sam laughed.

Ashley giggled and held out her hand, "Damn, he's even hotter than you said Sam. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Dean."

Dean had eyed her jealously when she hugged Sam but he couldn't help but flirt back when she called him hot. "Nice to meet you too Ashley."

"Oh please honey, call me Ash. None calls me Ashley except my mother."

"So," Sam asked eagerly, "Have you gotten in anything new and exciting?"

"Not since yesterday!" Ash giggled, instantly remembering their inside joke.

Sam scanned the shelves and found something that made him blush furiously. It was _his_ vibrator. A cast silicone model of his cock.

"That's alright... I'll take…this one!"

"Sam!" She giggled even harder, "you've bought that one three times already!"

Sam was clutching his sides laughing at his point. "But it's my favorite! Far reaching length, magical orgasms, it's a prince inside!"

Ashley had to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face now. "Well if you like it that much, it's yours. On the house!"

Sam was tearing up in laughter, "Well thank you! Thank you very much!" Sam took a moment to collect himself. "Whew. Ah, thank you, I needed that."

"Alright, alright you two," Dean pouted, feeling left out, "what am I missing?"

Sam kissed the pout right off Dean's face. "Sorry Dean, Ashley used to work with me, doing body makeup and camera work. We watched Disney movies between takes. Beauty and the Beast was our favorite. Sorry for leaving you out."

Dean smirked, feeling better after the kiss, "Really Sammy? Disney movies? Wow, you're even gayer than I initially thought," Dean winked, slapping Sam on the ass. "Whatcha got for us today Ash?"

Ashley smiled at the brotherly squabble. They were so damn cute together. Made her miss her girlfriend, Allysha. She'd have to call her after they left.

"Well, that depends on what you're looking for! We got some new bondage stuff in last week, nipple clamps, leather whips, restraints, metal hand cuffs, shit like that. We also got some edible body paint, ties, gags, lingerie, whatever floats your boat sweetie."

Sam grabbed a cart and began to walk down the aisles. He pulled a stainless steel pair of nipple clams and a gag with a cock shape. "We're going for the honeymoon specials, all the fun kinks."

Dean groaned in pleasure but masked it to sound like mock annoyance, "Sam I swear, you better not chain me up and make me walk on all fours like a dog."

Sam laughed and gave Dean a sinister look. "Well of course, not_ yet_ anyway. You need to be trained first. Speaking of which..." Sam turned the corner to an entire wall of collars. Some made of colored metal, some thick leather, some with chain attachments. "Would you like to be my sub Dean?"

"No way Sam, I am _not_ wearing a fucking dog collar." As much as Dean wanted to, and _God_ did he want to, he couldn't bring himself to submit just yet. His stupid pride got in the way.

Sam looked a little crestfallen, and began to pick through them to hide his face, red with embarrassment. "_I_ wore a 'fucking dog collar,' a few of them actually. Just during scenes, never in public. I miss it to tell you the truth. It was kind of like a security blanket. Something to ground me when I needed it." Sam picked up a light blue one and shook his head. "Too thin."

Dean saw the hurt in Sam's eyes and was instantly filled with guilt and regret. "Shit, man. Sam I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I just- it's sorta weird for me to say this kinda stuff in public. That's why I freaked out. Here," he ran his fingers over a plain, black, leather collar. "What do you think about this one?" He placed the strap against his neck and smiled kindly at his brother.

Dean searched through the pile and found another one, close to the one he had but slightly thinner. It was dark black with white stitching all around the top and bottom of the leather. It was padded with soft green felt on the inside. "How do you like this one for you? I think it contrasts nicely with your eyes." He held the collar up for Sammy to examine, hoping he wasn't still to mad at him.

Sam smiled and nodded, adding the collars to the basket. "It's beautiful Dean, you have a good eye." Sam kissed him slowly and spotted something he wanted to surprise Dean with. "Hey, why don't you pick out some movies? I'm going to get some flavored lube."

"Alright babe," Dean smiled, happy his brother wasn't mad at him anymore, and walked over to the movie section. There were rows upon rows of pornos of all different kinds of genders, pairings, and kinks. Dean started at the farthest row and started sifting through the cases. The majority down that aisle seemed to consist of movie parodies and anime. It took everything in his power not to bust up when he passed the 'Hairy Potter' DVD set. A few aisles down he stumbled upon one of his all-time favorites. "Busty Asian beauties," Dean laughed while eyeing the case, "can't pass you up baby."

An aisle later, Dean stumbled upon the bondage movies, and God was there alot of them. Straight, gay, interracial, animated, anything you could imagine, this store had it. Most he could do without but the few that caught his eye had a slender but still muscular man on the front. His legs were spread wide and every inch of him was covered by intricately knotted rope. The man had a silk black tie over his eyes and his hair was being yanked back by his 'master.' The sight alone was fucking erotic and he knew he was definitely taking this one home. He plucked it from the shelf and turned it over in his hands, scanning the back for more info.

_Slutty boy-toy gets punished when his master finds him fooling around with other men. Includes rope bondage, BDSM themes, rough sex, and sexual punishment. Can Master Derek spank Slutty Sam into submission?_

Dean read the last sentence again. No- It couldn't have been... Dean flipped the case over again and spotted it. Sam's tattoo. _Their _tattoo. He didn't know how he missed it the first time. Well there was no doubt in his mind now that this was Sam on the cover of the disk and, "Derek," he growled angrily. He scanned the shelves for any more 'home movies' featuring _his _baby brother. There were at least 3 more with multiple copies of each. Dean ripped every one off the shelf and stormed out of the aisle searching for Sam.

Dean walked furiously through the store until he found Sam in the lube section, scanning through the billions of different flavored lubes. "Sam!" He barked, "We need to talk."

"D-Derek?" Sam squeaked, practically cowering under his old "master." The man had appeared in front of him with a tight hug from behind. Thinking it was Dean, he hugged back until he heard the deeper voice growling in his ear. "Hey slutty Sam, my little prince. How are you?" Sam jumped like he had been electrocuted, wiggling out of his grasp and backed up against the wall.

"Fine. Derek, look, this isn't the best time-"

Derek chuckled, stalking closer and resting a hand on Sam's neck. "Relax baby boy, it's just me. Hey, you still have that mark on your legs where I-"

"HEY!"

Derek was yanked back but a very pissed off Dean. He used the grip on his jacket as leverage before slamming the assaulters back against the adjacent wall, hard. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"

Derek raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, practically laughing at how worked up he made Dean. "Whoa! Easy big guy! Sam and I were just talking business alright? I haven't seen him in years."

Dean's grip got harder and he stared daggers into the dark skinned man. "Dean put him down! It's alright! Please, you're making a scene."

Dean loosened his grip but didn't let go all together, "Wait, business? ..._Derek._" Deans voice slipped deadly low as he practically hissed out the man's name. "This is Derek, isn't it Sam? Isn't it?!"

Sam still tried in vain to get Dean to let the darker man go, "Dean, yes this is Derek. He's just a little overly -physical-"

Derek spoke, bringing the brothers out of their argument. "Look, Dean is it? Can I talk to Sam in private? I need to ask him something. Be a good _brother_ and wait outside?"

Dean laughed humorlessly, dropping Derek to the floor before winding back and socking Derek square in the nose, smiling when he heard it crunch. "No, you can't talk to my _boyfriend._ Come on Sam. We're leaving."

Derek clutched his bleeding nose and swore at the two brothers leaving the store. "The fucking hell man! I'll get you back you little freak!"

"Ash! Put this on my tab alight?" Sam yelled backwards, still wearing the collar, and pushing a furious Dean out the door.

Dean was practically at the Impala by the time Sam made it out the door. He ran behind Dean and grabbed his wrist, halting him from moving away any farther. "Dean! You just punched a guy in public! Let me go apologize!"

Dean yanked his wrist from Sam, adrenaline still flooding his veins. "Sam! Why did you let him touch you like that? You aren't _his_ anymore in case you forgot! And why the fuck are there so many damn videos of you in that fucking store? _Slutty Sam?_ Were you ever going to tell me about that?"

Sam shook his head, trying to explain before Dean went nuts. "I meant to tell you about the tapes! They are all scenes I swear! Planned to the last detail. It's not _real_ Dean! And Derek- he has trouble accepting that someone doesn't want a strictly personal relationship with him. He didn't know I was with anyone. And he caught me by surprise- Dean are you even listening?!" Sam snarled at his brother whose gaze had left Sam and instead glared at the bleeding man hoping on his motorcycle.

"Oh I'm listening Sam. Know what I'm hearing?_ You_ sticking up for that asshole! I saw you Sam, if I wasn't here you probably would have just sauntered back into the arms of your_ Master_, wouldn't you?! Like a good little slut!"

Dean's breath was knocked from his lungs as Sam gripped him by his jacket and slammed into the brick, alley wall.

"You need to check your attitude Dean." Sam hissed, his voice thick with venom. "If you had calmed down and waited, I would have told Derek I was unavailable! But no, you have to punch your way through every problem. Now get in the fucking car Dean. We have a lot to talk about."

Dean managed to shove his brother off of him, raising his voice as his temper grew. "You didn't even_ try_ to get him off you Sam! You fucking submitted, instantly! What, did you fantasize you were in one of your little_ scenes_ with him again!? Huh? You missed it! Didn't you? Missed being talked down to and pushed around by your precious Derek!"

Something flashed in Sam's eyes, a memory of pain. In the last scene he did with Derek, a 'rough' take, Sam was gagged and Derek didn't see his hand signal their safe word. Sam still had the deep scars across on his ankles.

Sam had Dean flipped around in a second before slamming him hard against the hood of the Impala. "I don't summit to _anyone _Dean," he growled, "You want me to show you who belongs to who?" Sam pinned Dean's hands above his head and tied them together with his belt. He gripped the olders neck, leaning in to whisper cynically. "_I_ own _you_ Dean Winchester, and I'm going to take what's mine."

* * *

**Sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger ;P let me know if you want more! R&R!**


End file.
